knightsofthezodiacfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Arion Xordania
Arion Xordania(アリオンヨルダン, "Arion no Shourudanya"), more commonly referred to as his true godly name, Chaos(, Kaosu), is a Low-level Bronze Saint that has achieved astronomical power. Due to his inherently evil cosmo, his cloth is dyed a constant pitch black. For this reason other Saints become extremely wary of him and even resort to suspecting him of being a Specter. Athena however noticed that Xordania was not evil by nature, and it is just the cosmo that he emits, reasons why are unknown and unexplained. He himself is actually very pure of heart. Noticing that "Athena" perceived this about him whereas nobody else would, he has become romantically dedicated to her. He is a very trusted and highly regarded person by Athena, and has earned himself the moniker "Athena's Black Knight". It is later revealed that he is the reincarnation of the Chaos, The Primordial One, the one who will come to end the endless struggle between Hades & Athena. He is the disciple of Pegasus Chrysaor, the original and very first Pegasus Saint ever to have come about in the history of gaia and the wars of gods. Appearance Personality Relationships History Skills Xordania's weaknesses and limitations as a human are mere illusions and subonciously created/set limitations and parameters that he has involuntarily created form himelf so as to not allow his enormous powers to surge out of control, due to his status as the god, Chaos. As the being which Athena, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and all other gods sprang fourth from, Xordania's powers are at the very least comparable to opponents and characters whom are within the same realm as those kinds of beings. Xordania very much may well be most powerful existing bronze saint in spite of posessing naturally dark cosmo. The Gemini Saint compared The nature of Jordans power to his own, hinting that Xordania may at the very least be as powerful as a high/top tier gold saint. Before becoming the disciple of Pegasus Chrysaor, he trained with no master in the australian outback where conditions are harsh and hostile. But this has made him deeply aware of his cosmo thus making him ridiculously strong for a bronze saint. He has demonstrated several high level feats of power due to how naturally inclined he is towards his cosmo. He is unique in that he uses his cloth in the form of a "transformation", his cosmo being powerful enough, and potent enough to manifest the Cloth of Arion on his body if he so much as wills it to happen. Cloth Arion Cloth: '''Xordania wears the cloth of Arion. It is unknown what the true color of Arions cloth is due to the fact that whatever cloth is born by Xordania is dyed a dark, shining black. For this reason many saints mistake him for a specter. Arions powers are similar to The Pegasus Cloths ones due to the fact both cloths represents mythic steeds in greek olympian mythology. Because of his Cosmo awareness, the cloth of Arion and Xordania's body have virtually become the same thing. This allows him to call any part of his cloth that is knocked away back to his body, or repair damage done to it in seconds or less. '''Arion God Cloth: Calling upon the true extent of his cosmo and causing it to crash down on his body gives Xordania the ability to create The God Cloth of The Arion Saint, something which he always had the potential to perform, but he only obtained the ability to actually perform such an act after his extensive training underneath Pegasus Chrysaor, his mentor whom taught him the additional senses and the ability to overcome death itself. The Arion God Cloth, as its name suggests, grants Xordania the ability to far exceed opponents on the level of gold saints, and acts as an extraordinarily powerful manifestation of his burgeoning powers, granting him enough strength to challenge gods such as Hades & Poseidon. Chaos Cloth: Techniques Arion Ryu Sei Ken(アリオンの流星拳, Arionu Ryuu Sei Ken) A technique that he learned directly from the spirit of Pegasus Chrysaor himself. Xordania unleashes the force of hundreds, sometimes thousands or more punches at a single instance. These punches impact his enemies and to tremendous damage to them. The technique is virtually indifferent to the same move used by the Pegasus Saint but is naturally more powerful and destructive. The speed and power of the cosmo behind his attack has become strong enough to destroy god cloth wearing opponents. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Bronze Saints Category:Silver Saints Category:Gold Saints Category:God Saints